Coup de feu ou coup de foudre ?
by evafanfiction
Summary: Jacob a tiré sur Rosalie, puis s'est tiré dessus. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Une agression de plus. Oui mais seulement voilà, Edward est le frère de Rosalie, Alice est sa meilleure amie, Jasper est le copain d'Alice et Emmett a sauvé Rosalie. Et Jacob? Ah lui, il a juste son amie d'enfance, Bella Swan, fille de l'inspecteur de police et... coup de cœur du moment d'Edward.
1. Intoduction

Coup de feu ou coup de foudre ?

Alors voilà... Première histoire jamais publiée sur ce site... Je stresse _un peu. _:) On se retrouve en bas! *croise les doigts* :)

* * *

Introduction. L'agression de la reine.

« Ce matin, Jacob Black, un adolescent de 16 ans étudiant au lycée de la réserve indienne de la ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, a tiré sur Rosalie Hale, élève du lycée de la ville à côté de l'établissement de celle-ci. La victime, touchée au poumon gauche, a pu être sauvée grâce à l'arrivée imminente des secours. L'agresseur c'est tiré une balle dans la gorge une fois son forfait accompli et a été transféré à l'hôpital de Seattle dans un état critique. L'inspecteur de police Charlie Swan, chargé de l'enquête, tiendra une conférence de presse demain. »_Marta Wolf, envoyée spéciale. Extrait de l' American News du 24/03/13._

Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi je portais la poisse. Parce que je n'avais pas voulu qu'on me tire dessus, croyez-moi. Jacob Black, je le connaissais même pas. C'était un « paumé » qui ne fréquentait pas mon lycée, pourquoi je serai allée lui chercher des ennuis ?

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant. Enfin presque. J'avais été _obligée_ d'aller au bahut _à pied_ parce que mon imbécile de frère draguait la fille du chef de police et il avait décidé de l'accompagner au collège. Inutile de préciser que mon ego surdimensionné avait très, très, _très_ mal pris la nouvelle. A part ça, j'avais quand même passé une bonne journée. J'avais salué toute ma bande, puis on était partis en cours où je m'était fait draguée par mon voisin, Laurent. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il me tournait autour, celui-là, et il allait falloir que je lui dise sérieusement que j'en avais rien à faire de lui, mais pour l'instant c'était agréable.

Puis, à la pause, j'étais sortie fumer un peu avec Tanya Denali, ma meilleure amie, et on avait croisé une bande d'indiens. On avait un peu parlé avec eux, puis Jacob Black est sorti des bois qui entourent le lycée et s'est disputé avec un indien, je crois qu'il s'appelait Sam. Ca allait partir en vrille quand Tanya a essayé de s'interposer entre les garçons, recevant aussitôt un bouquet d'injures de Jacob Black. Alors je lui ai répondu et il a sorti un pistolet de sous son manteau et s'est approché de moi. Alors il m'a murmuré, si bas que j'ai à peine perçu le son de sa voix : « Oh et puis y en a marre de vous, vous vous prenez pour des reines alors que vous n'avez jamais goûté à la vie ! », et il m'a tiré dessus.

Le journal intime du frère.

« Jacob Black aurait commit son crime sans réfléchir, par énervement. En effet, Rosalie Hale et son amie Tanya Denali seraient sorties à la pause de 10 heures et auraient commencés à discuter avec Sam Uley, et ses amis Seth, Leah et Emily. Nous avons pus parler à Tanya après l'agression. Voici ses paroles : « _On discutait quand Jacob est sorti des bois et nous a insultées. Rosalie a répondu, et il s'est approché, lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille, puis il lui a tiré dessus sans qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Ensuite un étudiant est arrivé et a arrêté la plaie de mon amie avec son T-shirt et ses mains. Il m'a demandé d'appeler les secours pendant que Seth et Sam plaquaient Jacob au sol. Je ne sais pas le nom de l'étudiant, mais il a eu un courage incroyable et a su tout de suite quoi faire. Je ne sais pas son nom, mais je le remercie. Rosalie serait morte sans lui. » _Cet homme se nomme Emmet Mc Carty, interne à l'hôpital de Seattle. Il a été personnellement remercié par les proches de Rosalie Hale et par le service urgentiste de l'hôpital pour sa bravoure. _Marta Wolf, envoyée spéciale. Extrait de l'American News du 24/03/13._

Le 24 mars, 19 heures.

Ma sœur s'est spécialisée depuis quelques années dans « l'attirage d'ennui professionnel ». Elle fait partie de ce genre de gens qui laissent tomber leur plateau à la cafétéria, qui perdent leur devoir hyper méga important à rendre le lendemain ou qui oublient leur clés avant de partir en voyage pendant 3 semaines. Dans la famille, on est habitués à ses « bévues » occasionnelles et on vit avec. On fait un double de ses clés ou de ses papiers importants, on lui fait des pense-bêtes et ce genre de chose. Mais là, elle s'est quand même surpassée. Le coup d'insulter un adolescent armé et psychopathe, c'est fort, même pour elle. Heureusement que l'étudiant en médecine n'était pas loin. De toutes les manières, c'est tout le temps comme ça. J'étais parti draguer Bella Swan, une fille du lycée, et ma sœur se fait tirer dessus. C'est énervant à la fin ! Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle va finir par suivre mon conseil et sortir avec quelqu'un de _bien _et de _responsable, _qui sera trop content de prendre soin d'elle a _ma _place. L'étudiant en médecine, par exemple. Costaud, sympa et pas trop bête. Mais quand je le lui ai suggéré, elle a dit un truc du genre : « pas du tout mon style ». C'est pour ça que j'arrive à la conclusion que Rosalie Hale, la fashionista la plus populaire de Seattle, n'a aucun goût concernant les hommes. Emmett l'a secourue, il lui a sauvé la vie et vu ses regards, lui il la trouve à son goût. Mais bon je ne vais pas lui organiser un rencard non plus, qu'il se débrouille.

-« J'arrive ! », hurla Alice en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, tandis que le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonnait. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver, celle là. Non seulement elle vivait avec nous sous le prétexte qu'elle connaissait Rose depuis l'enfance mais en plus elle renouvelait ma garde-robe toutes les deux semaines à mon insu. Au début, j'avais protesté, mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle mettait Rose et ma mère contre moi, j'ai lâché mon vieux survet contre ses jeans Levis. Je déteste les regards lourds de reproches et les pénuries du « brownie de Maman maison » dans le frigo. Un homme a ses limites. J'ai entendu les piaillements aigus d'Alice plus une voix d'homme extrêmement basse, ce qui m'a interloqué. Ce n'était pas celle de Jasper et il était un peu tôt pour commander une pizza. Je me suis approché de la rambarde d'escalier et j'ai vu Emmett. Très bien. Il était en train de se débrouiller.

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette histoire, franchement ça dépent un peu de vous ;) . Alors nous y voilà je ne vous retiens pas longtemps même un minuscule petit commentaire est un commentaire , comme on dit (OK, je sais pas si ça se dit, _d'accord_). Merci si vous avez aimé, désolée si vous _n' _avez_ pas _aimé *Aïe!* ...


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Franchement merci beaucoup pour celles qui on laissé des commentaires ça me fait trop plaisir merci merci merci ! Sinon j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure. Là ça va très vite mais je pense que je vais me stabiliser à un chapitre par semaine à la rentrée. J'arrête de parler parce que tout le monde s'en fiche hein ?

Quelques réponses à des rewieveuses (ça se dit ?!) anonymes :

Rokia : tu vois, je continue ) . Si tu as une idée sur la suite, n'hésite pas à me donner tes théories, j'ai un esprit ouvert à toutes les idées !

Ines : Effectivement je n'ai pas de bêta, j'en cherche plus ou moins !

Esther : J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai mis les différents points de vue sur ce chapitre. Désolée si tu ne me comprends pas très bien, même moi je ne me comprends pas parfois !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Eva.**

Chapitre 2

POV Emmett

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et une petite fée apparut :

-Salut Bell…. Aaah ! La fée a dégringolé les marches du perron, mais a raté la dernière, et est tombée dans mes bras.

-Hey, fis-je au lutin en la remettant sur ses pieds. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, et elle était toute petite. Je peux voir Rosalie ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Emmett, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Alice. Je suis trop contente de te rencontrer ! Viens, entre !

Elle me laissa entrer dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs où il y avait trois canapés design regroupés devant une cheminée. Il y avait un piano à queue noir dans un coin, et de grandes bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Le salon donnait sur une cuisine suréquipée, toute en longueur, comme ma mère les aime. De l'autre côté, le salon donnait sur une véranda entièrement remplie de plantes vertes. On pouvait voir le jardin, la forêt et, au loin, les montagnes. Mais je vis tout cela en un éclair, car toute mon attention fut vite ramenée sur la télévision magistrale où un ado blond jouait au dernier jeu vidéo, celui qui venait de sortir et que tout le monde s'arrachait, GTA 5 . Ce fut alors que le lutin me passa devant et m'arracha à ma contemplation. Alice pris les manettes qui étaient posées à côté de l'ado et dit :

- Tu m'a pas attendue, Jasper ! C'est pas fair-play ! N'empêche que je vais te battre quand même !

Et, de ce fait, elle imposa au petit blond la raclée de sa vie en quelques minutes. Alors elle se leva et s'essuya les mains sur sa jupe. Puis elle sembla se souvenir que, oui, j'existais bel et bien, et me dit :

-Donc ! Emmett, ça, c'est mon copain Jasper. Rose est à l'étage, suis moi.

Alors elle s'élança en courant dans les escaliers et s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Je réalisais qu'elle m'attendait et je la rejoignis. Elle sprinta dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Tu ne parle pas fort, tu ne la fatigue pas, son père la transportée ici pour qu'elle soit plus tranquille et à l'écart des cris, bousculades et autres. D'accord ?

-OK, dis-je, et je toquais à la porte.

POV Alice.

Rose se reposait, Edward faisait la tête dans sa chambre, j'avais fini de coudre le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Esmée, une écharpe bleue clair, et je m'ennuyais. J'avais donc invité Jasper pour passer le temps. Il disait qu'il tenait à essayer son jeu vidéo. Il espérait sans doute me battre. Je le connais par cœur. Ce qui est bien avec Jasper, c'est que ça ne le gène pas de perdre. D'ailleurs, il a perdu. Comme la fois d'avant et même celle d'encore avant. On avait recommencé une partie et elle allait se transformée en bataille de câlins et de bisous quand on a sonné à la porte. Je pensais que c'était Bella, alors j'ai ouvert la porte en sautillant comme une folle, mais au lieu de tomber sur une fille, je suis tombée sur un homme. Au sens littéral, parce que j'avais raté une marche du perron.

Emmett voulait voir Rose. Je sais qu'elle lui plaît, mais moi ce gars, je le trouve pas net. Et puis en plus Edward m'a l'air complètement favorable à ce qu'Emmett louche sur sa sœur. Alors, quand on en a parlé Rose et moi, je lui ai dis :

-Nan mais Rose, franchement ! Ok, il_ est _beau, il_ est_ grand et vous _allez _bien ensemble, mais il _n_'a _pas _d'humour, il_ n_'a _pas _de cerveau et il _n'_a _pas_ de style vestimentaire !

-Oui, mais bon, il m'a sauvé la vie non ? Je lui dois bien un rencard !

-Laisse le patienter alors ! Attends un moment et avise !

-Oui. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

* * *

Coucou! Alors en ce moment je poste les chapitres (merci à Calire 92 *-*) parce que c'est les VACANCES! mais je pense que je vais me stabiliser à un chapitre par semaine à la rentrée, sauf si je suis en manque d'inspiration, parce que je n'ai aucune avance sur l'histoire. Alors si vous avez des idées, des suggestions... Commentez! D'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas d'idées,pas de suggestions, commentez quand même, s'il vous plaît, ça fait trop plaisir... :)

Comme me l'a très bien fait remarqué une rewieveuse anonyme, je ne me fait pas corrigeret je n'ai pas de bêta (oui, j'ai choisi de prendre ça comme un compliment ;) ) ; donc s'il y a quelqu'un qui aime bien mon histoire et qui veut bien l'être, contactez moi par message privé!

Voilà j'ai fini mon monologue, bisous!

Ciao!Eva.


End file.
